Kung Fu Panda: The Dark Is Rising
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is my new KFP fanfic and the first to feature fantasy elements. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**My new story will contain a new villian but will be different from the ones from the first two movies. It's like the Dark is Rising except it would have the source material of kung fu and its story from the second book of the series will have the potential, but different. It will have a little of fantasy elements and the action sequences will be intense. The story will have an amount of 20 chapters. This is a prologue, so enjoy reading, fans.**

* * *

><p>A long time ago, there are two ancient kingdoms. One is called the Ku Zai Kingdom where the five guardians make special weapons that could help them triumph over evil. The other is called the Yin Ryshu Kingdom, where the evil lord named Eroshi creates an even darker magic of his own that could destroy the Ku Zai warriors. Then, a war between those kingdoms began and once there, one of the Ku Zai warriors named Shyoshi used three magical objects known as the Triangles of Honor to defeat, but not vanquish Eroshi. He retreats, along with his army to his army, hoping to return once again and battle them once more.<p>

Many years have passed and he has not return ever since, but the Ku Zai warriors know that the darkness will be watching them. So they built an ancient prophecy that the three Triangles of Honor are scattered throughout time, but will be found if a warrior with Kung Fu experience helps them on their desperate quest. If he succeeds, the evil will be destoryed forever. If not, the world will perish in fire and water.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Night's After Beyond Imagining

We see the morning sky as we cut to the Valley of Peace where we see the villagers doing the landry along with their children helping them.

We then cut to the Jade Palace where Master Shifu is sitting on a rock near a peach tree at the time where Master Oogway desended after giving him advice to train the dragon warrior named Po to defeat Tai Lung as he looks at the beautiful sky for a moment before going into the cabin in order for the Furious Five, Tai Lung, and Po to wake themselves up.

We then see the Furious Five and Po using their kung fu skills to complete the obstacles as Master Shifu and Tai Lung watches them with pure sight.

"I don't get it, Master", said Tai Lung, "How come you won't let me train since I've learned to master them?"

"You have grown up, my student", said Master Shifu, "Which is why I want you to be with me whenever I need or whenever I am in danger."

Tai Lung smiles as we cut to Po, exhausted from his training is now seen walking out of the Jade Palace and into the valley of peace to talk to his father Mr. Ping in the noodle restaurant.

"Hey, dad", said Po.

"Hello there, son", said Mr. Ping, "How was your training today?"

"Ah, it was worth it", said Po, "I came here because I thought we could do something together, you and me."

"You're right, Po", said Mr. Ping, "Ever since you were a cub, I never left the restaurant without you. Now that you have grown up, I have one place we could go."

"Where, dad?", asked Po.

"I met two wolves yesterday and they happen to live almost near the village", said Mr. Ping, "I hope you get to know them."

"That would be great, dad", said Po, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"I have something for you before we go, Po", said Mr. Ping.

"What is it?", asked Po before he becomes shocked when Mr. Ping gives him a red-colored sword.

"I found that on a ground somewhere and I thought that if I give it to someone who is a magnificent kung fu warrior, I knew it would always be you, Po", said Mr. Ping.

"Thanks, dad", said Po, "I... I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to, Po", said Mr. Ping, "Now come."

Po and Mr. Ping walked out of the restaurant and walked across the bridge near the exit of the Valley of Peace where we see two wolves named Sam and Liushi looking straight upon them.

"It's him", said Liushi, "The goose we met from yesterday."

"Well, great to see you again", said Sam.

"I want you to meet my son, Po", said Mr. Ping.

"The Dragon Warrior?", asked Liushi.

"Yes", said Mr. Ping, "How'd you know?"

"Just heard news about it before", said Sam.

"Pleasure to meet you", said Liushi.

"Pleasure to meet you too", said Po, "and your buddie here."

"Would you like to visit my restaurant?", asked Mr. Ping, "I'm sure Po will be greeted by your acquaitance."

"Sorry, but we can't", said Liushi, "There's too much to do before the storm sets in."

"The storm?", asked Mr. Ping.

"Yes", said Mr. Liushi, "This night will be bad and there will be a night's after... beyond imagining."

Mr. Ping looks at the sky and then looks at them with a grin.

"Perhaps you're right", said Mr. Ping, "Come now, Po."

Po looks at them with a confused look.

"Remember, Dragon Warrior", said Sam, "A night's after... beyond imagining."

Po nods as he walks with his father back to the Valley of Peace and to the restaurant.

Later that night, at the Jade Palace, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see a shadow of a raven swoop down to the noodle restaurant and makes a screech so loudly it woke up Po. Po goes out of the restaurant and sees the raven as it makes a strange look at him. If flies away before it started to rain very heavily. Po then gets back inside the restaurant and into his bedroom, remembering what the two wolves had said.

_This night will be bad..._

_A night's after... beyond imagining._

"_What did they mean_?", thought Po and goes back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Magic

Later that night, we then cut to Lord Eroshi's castle where Eroshi is now seen watching the soldiers guarding the castle as he prepares to intimidate them by giving them a very scary look. (Little known fact, Lord Eroshi is a rook bird with a personality to reveal things by using his cape).

"Soldiers", said Eroshi, "I have news for all of you."

"What is it, my lord?", asked guard #1.

"I have sent my little minion to sense a warrior's presence that will help my arch-enemies to find the three triangles", said Eroshi, "and he has succeeded. Those pesky Ku Zai warriors may have built their prophecy, but they did not know that I have stolen it from them. Whatever that warrior is, I will destroy him once and for all."

"How will you do that, my liege?", asked guard #2.

"By using this", said Eroshi as he takes out his right hand to reveal the black misty orb and throws it at the gate, causing it to burn into ashes.

"This will be the only thing that will destroy this warrior", said Eroshi before his raven minion came back and caws to bring out the news.

"Well done, my pet", said Eroshi very charismatically and chuckles very evily, "Our search is over, my servants. Come, we must go at once."

Eroshi and his guards leave the castle, but back at the corner of the gate, we seen one of the Ku Zai warriors named Rysu watching them with no movement and heads back to the castle to tell the rest of the warriors and the king of this important news.

"Your Majesty, Eroshi has just left his palace", said Rysu.

"He has found a warrior", said the king, "He will stop at nothing to kill him. You five must leave as well. Make sure he does not find it's location."

Rysu and the other four bowed to the king and left the palace with a quick flash of lightning as we see the king looking over the night sky with a worried look.

"I hope it is not too late", said the king.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for making this short. It's just that I wanted to make two chapters at the same day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Two Encounters

The next morning, Po wakes up and goes downstairs and out to the restaurant, making sure that the raven isn't watching him anymore.

"That's a relief", said Po, "For a moment there last night, I thought that bird was gonna get me."

Then, Po turns away from the restaurant and then steps on something that turns out to be cold. He sees a lot of colder snow that lay on the ground.

"This is suppose to be summer", said Po.

He then starts to walk from the Valley of Peace and then he walks past the exit where the two wolves are still here.

"Hey, guys", said Po, "You saw the snow too?"

"That's right", said Liushi, "We knew that this day would come."

"What are you talking about?", asked Po.

"There's someone out there", said Sam, "Someone who will send our world to darkness."

"Who?", asked Po.

"He's a rook", said Liushi, "It means a bird. You'll find out who his name is if you encounter him. Understand?"

"Yes", said Po.

"Good, but be careful", said Sam, "He might send out a trap for you."

"I'll be careful alright", said Po and continues to walk until three hours later, he goes inside a forest where a flock of birds are watching him.

As he walks back three steps from the birds, something caught his shoulder. He turns around to see a young male fox.

"Are you the one he's looking for?", asked the fox.

"Who are you?", asked Po.

"I'm Jerisu", said Jerisu, "and I'm here to help you. Tell me. Do you have the sword?"

"What sword?", asked Po.

"The red sword that contains the power of all three Triangles of Honor", said Jerisu.

"I've... never even heard of it before, but I think it's a cool weapon", said Po.

"Do you have it?", asked Jerisu, "If you do, it doesn't contain those stones. Come on, give it to me so I can find those stones.

"What do you want with it and those things as well?", asked Po.

"It has the most important thing that I want the most", said Jerisu, "My... My... My soul."

"You soul?", asked Po.

Before Jerisu could answer, the evil lord Eroshi and his soldiers arrive with a dark mist and take Po away from him.

"Thank you, my slave", said Eroshi as they disappear into fair sight, leaving Jerisu behind to look at the birds.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Escape

Later, at the castle, we see Po, now tied up with his body on chains as we see Eroshi and his soldiers watching him with great displeasure. He then looks at them.

"Who are you people?", asked Po.

"Do you not fear us, warrior?", asked Eroshi.

"No", said Po.

"Well, you should be", said Eroshi.

"Look, who are you?", asked Po again.

"I am Lord Eroshi of the Dark", said Eroshi, "My enemies are the Ku Zai warriors."

"Who are they?", asked Po.

"They are the guardians of their kingdom", said Eroshi, "They have spent a few years making magical objects that could destroy my powers. So they hoped of finding a warrior capable of helping them destroy me. What is you name, warrior?"

"I'm Po", said Po, "and I am the Dragon Warrior."

"A panda is a warrior?", asked Eroshi and laughs very heartfully.

"Why would a fat panda like yourself be that kind of warrior?", asked Eroshi, "You couldn't even lose a few pounds and you don't have a god for saken personality."

"Don't tempt me, Eroshi", said Po, "I've been trained by my master for a long time at the Jade Palace and I don't deal with someone who has a damn right to insult people."

"The Jade Palace?", asked Eroshi, "What an interesting town. Well... I'm afraid you will not be there to see it."

"Why did you brought me here?", asked Po.

"So I could get rid of you", said Eroshi, "But, if you give me the sword, I will let you live."

"You mean... the red sword that Jerisu told me about?", asked Po.

"That's right", said Eroshi.

"What do you want with it?", asked Po.

"So I could use the powers of the Triangles of Honor to dominate the Ku Zai kingdom", said Eroshi, "If you don't have it, I shall send someone else to find the warrior who has it, but if you do..."

Po gasps as Eroshi chuckles evily and uses his left hand to reveal the dark mist, revealing the fire within and is preparing to put the panda to flames.

"And you do not have it, you will suffer and witness my wrath", said Eroshi, "No one can save you now."

As Eroshi throws his fire at Po, suddenly, a whip of lightning blocked his attack as we see Rysu and the other Ku Zai warriors attack Eroshi's soldiers from out of nowhere. We see Eroshi about to attack Po again, but only this time, Rysu uses his Light powers to shine on him, giving him blindness before using it to free Po from the chains and transports him to their kingdom, knocking him unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

A few hours later, while Po is still unconscious in a bed, he hears the Rysu and the king talking to each other.

"That overgrown panda can't be that warrior", said Rysu.

"We have built a prophecy about this, Rysu", said the king.

"But, sire, you don't understand...", said Rysu, but gets interrupted when the king raises his hand to silence him.

"We have all agreed, Rysu", said the king, "Now talk to him."

"Yes, your majesty", said Rysu and walks towards Po to wake him up. "Po... wake up. You're alright now."

As Rysu walks away, Po wakes up and sees a lot of candles around the castle. He becomes awed with excitement as he looks at them for a while and then turns around to see Rysu and the king standing there.

"Who are you?", asked Po, "Where am I?"

"This is the great hall of the Ku Zai kingdom", said Rysu.

"Bring that candle with you, warrior", said the king, "You are going to need it for something."

Po takes one of the candles from the left corner of the bed and walks with the two warriors to see the outside space of the kingdom. He sees the beautiful grey clouds as the sun shines on his eyes very brightly.

"I think you haven't answer my question", said Po, "Who are you?"

"Welcome, panda", said the king, "I am King Yerashi and this is my guardian Rysu."

Po looks at Rysu with a shy look.

"Greetings, panda", said Rysu and he and Po shook hands with each other.

"My name's not panda. It's Po.", said Po.

"Sorry", said Rysu.

"What is this place?", asked Po, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I will tell you about it after I will teach you an important lesson", said King Yerashi, "You see that torch?"

Po turns around to see the silver metal torch and nods.

"I want you to concentrate until you are ready to set it on fire", said King Yerashi, "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am", said Po, "I think I can use my inner peace technique to do that trick."

"Let's see", said King Yerashi.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Learning

Po closes his eyes and then starts to spin around very calmly and after doing a few kicks, the fire goes out in about 20 seconds later.

"You have done it, Dragon Warrior", said King Yerashi and Po smiles.

"I will tell you only this, Po", said King Yerashi, "This is the Ku Zai kingdom where we are the guardians of the Light. We have spent a few years trying to fend off our arch-nemeis the Dark."

"Then what does that make that Eroshi guy?", asked Po.

"We serve the Light", said Rysu, "Eroshi serves the Dark. If we don't defeat him, we are all doomed. The Dark is Rising, Po, and it is you who must restore the power of the Light, but first we must tell you about the powers of the Triangles of Honor."

"Ok, I'm ready", said Po.

"The powers of the Triangles of Honor have three elements: Fire, Water, and Ice", said King Yerashi, "and they must be put into the red sword. Once you do that, we might have a chance to destroy Eroshi once and for all."

"I think I do have that sword", said Po, "but it's back at my home."

Then, King Yerashi gasped.

"Where?", asked King Yerashi.

"At the Noodle Restaurant in my bedroom", said Po, "Which reminds me! I've been here a few hours. Please, sir, you have to take me back home fast. The others might be worrying about me."

"Do not worry, Po", said King Yerashi, "Rysu can help you. He and the other Ku Zai warriors can travel through time whether they are neither young or old being outside of time. Is that right, my noble warrior?"

"Yes, my liege", said Rysu and takes Po's hand, "You need to close your eyes before I transport you, do you understand?"

Po nods and did what Rysu had told him and five seconds later, they are transported as quick as lightning.

Later, the Furious Five and Tai Lung are practicing their own Inner Peace as Master Shifu comes in.

"Where is Po?", asked Master Shifu with a very concern look.

"We thought he was supposed to show up, but he didn't", said Master Crane.

"I could help you find him, master", said Tai Lung, "if it would be easier for you."

"Thank you, Tai Lung", said Master Shifu, "but I cannot let you abandon your posts. I will find him by myself."

Master Shifu then walks out of the Jade Palace to the village where Mr. Ping is busy handing out the noodles to the customers and Mr. Ping sees Master Shifu with a postive expression.

"Hello, Master Shifu", said Mr. Ping.

"Hello, Mr. Ping", said Master Shifu, "I left the Jade Palace and came here to wonder if you had seen Po or not."

"I checked his bedroom and he's not there", said Mr. Ping, "That sounds kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Indeed it has", said Master Shifu.

"Well, we've seen him" came a voice from out of nowhere until Master Shifu looks up to see Liushi and Sam watching him from behind.

"Who are you two?", asked Master Shifu.

"This is Liushi and Sam", said Mr. Ping, "We've met them yesterday. Do you really know where Po is?"

"Yes", said Sam, "He was taken away by an evil force."

"Who?", asked Master Shifu.

"Go into the forest and find a person named Jerisu who soul is missing", said Liushi, "Once there, he will tell you where he is."

"I will", said Master Shifu as he walks out of the noodle restaurant and runs as fast as he could and into the forest where he sees that everything became silent. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning. Master Shifu shields his eyes to see Po and Rysu.

"Po!", exclaimed Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu!", exclaimed Po as he ran towards him and gives him a hug.

"You have got me and the others worried", said Master Shifu, "Where were you?"

"Uh, I, uh...", said Po nervously.

"Po and I will tell you later, sir", said Rysu.

"Who are you to begin with?", asked Master Shifu.

"Rysu", introduced Rysu, "I'm sorry, but there is no time. We need to get him home."

"I am Master Shifu. It is very nice to meet you, Rysu", introduced Master Shifu, "If you would like to come with us, you could tell the whole thing to all of us."

Then, he winks at Po as we dissolve into the Jade Palace where we see Rysu seeing Po's father and the finding of the red sword. Then, we see Rysu seeing the Furious Five and Tai Lung for the first time and explaining the capture of Po and everything he and King Yerashi had told Po to do.

"Really?", asked Master Viper, "Are you really doing this, Po?"

"Yes, Viper", said Po, "I'm gonna need someone to help me on this quest. That means you, Tai Lung."

"What?", asked Tai Lung, "Me?"

"Yes", said Po, "We haven't done anything together. So, if it makes anything better, you're going to join me and the Ku Zai warriors as well."

Tai Lung looks at the Furious Five who happen to be smiling at him and then he smiles and puts a hand on Po's shoulder.

"Alright", said Tai Lung, "I'm in."


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be kind of short so I could get on with the with chapters 8 and 9 today or tomorrow maybe.**

Chapter 7: You are the Triangle-Seeker

Later that morning, the Furious Five and Master Shifu are waiting at the gates of the Jade Palace for Po and Tai Lung. Then, finally, they've showed up three minutes late. Later, we then see Po reading the book that reveals the secrets of Triangles of Honor at the Ku Zai kingdom.

"The Triangles of Honor were not only made from the elements, but will be given an amount of energy within this red sword that will vanquish the Dark. They have been hidden and scattered throughout time. The Triangle-Seeker will find them", read Po and turns towards Tai Lung, "Will you give the red sword please, Tai Lung?"

Tai Lung gives Po the red sword and he raises it up high and it glows darkly red. Rysu and King Yerashi stood there very proudly.

"You are the chosen one, Po", said King Yerashi, "Once we leave go to one of the countries tomorrow, one of the Triangles of Honor will call to you to that sword and you will gather the rest of them and gain the power of the Light. You are the Triangle-Seeker, Po the Dragon Warrior."

Po looks at King Yerashi with a smile and looks at the shining light, preparing to begin the quest that lies ahead of him and the guardians as well.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for taking so long. I was too busy with my vacation over the past few days. Now to get on with chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: The Differences

We then see Po and the others walking in the mountains a thousand miles away from the Ku Zai Kingdom while the other four stay to protect the kingdom. Suddenly, as he begins to get tired, the glowing sword still in his hands, he manages to keep on walking.

"Everytime you get hurt, tired, or injured, Po", said King Yerashi, "that sword heals you wherever you go."

"That's a relief", said Po, "By the way, what do you do when you're in your kingdom, your highness?"

"Even as we speak", said King Yerashi, "all I ever do is use my magic to help my warriors destroy any evil being that works for the Dark. What about you, Dragon Warrior?"

"I just... you know, try to save my home", said Po, "I thought that my job as a Dragon Warrior is tough and I wasn't special at that time, but I've learned well from Master Shifu because I believe that I'm special."

"Well, that makes us even", said King Yerashi, "You and I have a lot in common, Po."

Po and King Yerashi smile at each other as they continue walking until finally they passed through the mountains.

"One of the Ku Zai warriors will be helping us tomorrow", said King Yerashi, "Right now we must find a place to camp and to rest. As long as the Dark isn't watching, we're alright."

Later that night, while Tai Lung and the others are sleeping, Po moans and mumbles as he begins to dream of something horrid.

He finding himself in the darkest mist and realizing that everything he sees and knows have vanished. Then, suddenly, a raven appears and caws as it prepares to attack Po before he turns around.

Po wakes up, breathing very fastly.

"_Just a dream_", thought Po, "_Another dream_."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making chapter 8 so short. I was just trying to hurry and do two more chapters as quickly as possible. Now, on to chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: The first time travel

Later that morning, our heroes wake up only to hear the raven's screeching noises as they turn around to see it was still there.

"What's a raven like this doing here?", asked Po.

"Eroshi", said Rysu.

"So he knows", said King Yerashi, "We have to find a sacred passage in that stone wall over there before it starts to attack."

"Leave it to me", said Tai Lung and walks to the stoned wall and sees an ancient language.

"I think this is the entrance", said Tai Lung, "I'll see if I could lift up this boulder."

Tai Lung tries to move the boulder but couldn't budge.

"Wait", said Po, "See that picture over there."

The stone wall has a picture of the red sword in which Po notices it was inside his tent and runs inside to get it. Then, he brings it back here in his hand.

"If I use this, the entrance will open", said Po.

"Good thinking, Po", said Tai Lung.

Suddenly, the sword glows and it magically activated time traveling as it transports them to the 14th Century where they find themselves in an abandoned church.

"You did it, Po", said King Yerashi, "Now the first Triangle is hidden around here somewhere, but we must be careful for the Dark will send out more ravens."

When will we start looking, your highness?", asked Tai Lung.

"In a few minutes", said King Yerashi, "I need to look into my vision and see what Lord Eroshi is doing right now."

King Yerashi closes his eyes while the others sit and look at the stained window glass.

"Could we talk for a while, Po?", asked Rysu.

"Sure", said Po as he and Rysu sat next to each other and started talking.

"There's one thing I have to ask you", said Rysu, "Do you have any acknowledgement of your family?"

"You mean my friends at the Jade Palace?", asked Po, "Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis? Yeah, I think. I wish you and Yerashi get to know them."

"I think I would", said Rysu.

Then, there came a warp into King Yerashi's mind to see Lord Eroshi saying an ancient language calling out a very deadly creature.

Suddenly, a screech came out of nowhere and burst into the window. It came a very dark eagle and lands on the table. Po and the others prepare themselves.

"Your highness", said Po, "have you found out what Eroshi's doing yet?"

"I have found out", said King Yerashi, "that he has summoned a creature so dangerous it could kill us all. Be ready for it is about to appear any moment now."

Meanwhile, we see Lord Eroshi as he chuckles evilly.

"Fools", said Lord Eroshi, "My eagle can transform into a deadly creature in which you cannot defeat."

As our heroes prepare for battle, the eagle transforms into an incredibly large cobra and as it hisses, they turn around to see that it's about to do something so dangerous.

The sword glows again and it shines on a stone door. Po then sees it and becomes surprised.

"Guys", said Po, "I think this door leads to the first triangle."

"Good, Po", said King Yerashi, "We'll handle the cobra. That'll give you enough time. Now go!"

Suddenly, the cobra spew hundreds of snakes from its mouth on King Yerashi and the others, but that didn't stop Po from going into the stone door to find the first triangle.

"Hurry, Po!", said King Yerashi, "Find the triangle!"

Then, Po realizes something: the room seems to be dark. If there was something he could do.

"Po, use your powers!", shouted Rysu.

"Right", said Po, "My powers."

Po does a flip technique and a few kicks until finally, while his friends are still in the snakes for almost six minutes, he finally releases fire which lights the whole room.

Po then sees a light in a hole as he goes on it.

"Po, hurry!", shouted King Yerashi.

Po goes in and finds the triangle at last, but before he can reach it, one of the snakes attacks him from out of nowhere and is about to bite him. Suddenly, there was a blast of ray from a person likely from the Ku Zai kingdom.

The snake dissolves into dark mist and Po finally gets the triangle.

"Guys, I found it", said Po, "Guys, I found the triangle!"

The triangle shines and it shows the element of fire. Then, it magically transports him and the others back to the place where they camped the previous night.

"You did it", said Rysu.

"Only two more to go", said Tai Lung.

Po looks at the triangle again and will be very glad to find two more in order to defeat the Dark.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finding an old friend

Later that night, everyone sat around the fire, beginning to think what to do on their next search for the second triangle.

"If we are going to find the second triangle", said King Yerashi, "we'll need another guide to help us."

Po then gets up and starts pacing around the tents.

"What is he doing?", asked Rysu.

"He's trying to think of something", said Tai Lung.

Po continues to pace until finally, he stops. Then, he remembers something from the past. Someone who gave him scars.

"I know someone who can help us", said Po.

"Who?", asked King Yerashi.

"A peaccock", said Po.

"A peaccock?", asked Tai Lung.

"Who's a peaccock?", asked King Yerashi.

"Lord Shen", said Po, "Look, I don't want to explain him right now. Come with me to Gongmen City and I'll show him to you."

"Are you really sure we want to see this Lord Shen guy?", asked Rysu.

"Trust me", said Po, "I know what I'm doing."

King Yerashi agreeds and later that morning, they traveled far and wide until later, they used a boat that will lead them to Gongmen City.

A few hours later, they've finally reached Gongmen City before they got off the boat. As they started walking past towards the villagers nearby, they heard a scream from one of the female rabbits.

They rushed to see that the female rabbit was beaten senseless by a warthog bandit.

"Leave me alone", said the female rabbit.

"Or else what?", sneered the warthog bandit.

"Or else Lord Shen will hear about this", said the female rabbit.

"This *Lord Shen* won't help you now", said the warthog.

As Po is about to run towards him, a silver metal feather struck him in the belly, spilling blood everywhere.

He turns around to see a shadow of a peaccock as it turns out to be none other than Lord Shen himself.

"Shen?", said Po.

"Panda?", said Lord Shen, "What-What are you doing here? Who are these strangers?"

"We greet you for the first time, my lord", said King Yerashi, "I am Yerashi, king of the Ku Zai kingdom."

"And I am Rysu", introduced Rysu, "We are very honored to meet you at last."

"Why, by all means", said Lord Shen, "Very honored to meet you too."

"I've told the others about you", said Po, "I know. It's sort of complicated."

"I can't believe I'm saying this", said Lord Shen, "but it is so... good to see you again after what you've taught me."

"What happened to your wolf bandits?", asked Po.

"Some of them are dead", said Lord Shen, "but some of them are alright and we managed to build a new palace."

"That's good", said Po, "Looks like everything's turning out to be fine."

"What brings you here?", asked Lord Shen.

"Let me introduce you to one of my friends first", said Po, "That snow leopard over there is Tai Lung."

"Pleasure", said Lord Shen, "Such a strong and confident warrior."

Tai Lung puts his paw on Lord Shen's shoulder.

"I suppose you're a warrior as well", said Tai Lung

"Indeed I am", said Lord Shen, "Besides, only one ruler would be as good as any kind of warrior like yourself."

Tai Lung kneels respectfully to Lord Shen and steps backwards to let Po talk to him.

'We want you to come with us", said Po, "We're trying to find the triangles of power. We found one already, but we need to find two more. Can you help us?"

"The triangles shows elements of Fire, Ice and Water", said Tai Lung.

"I have never heard of such magical artifacts", said Lord Shen, "or that red sword you're carrying."

Suddenly, it glows and Lord Shen gasps with amazement.

"You must be lucky using that sword's power", said Lord Shen.

"It glowed", said Po, "that means the second triangle's gotta be around here somewhere. We have to start looking for it right now or later perhaps."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: One More Battle With Shen Part 1

As our heroes walk through the village, they've finally managed to reach Shen's palace, amazed at their new built tower.

"What do you think?", asked Lord Shen.

"It looks very lovely", said Tai Lung.

"How long did you build it?", asked Po.

"My parents made it before they banished me and died", said Lord Shen, "The soothsayer told me that almost a year ago."

"Before you and your wolf bandits attacked the panda village where I lived when I was a cub", said Po, "and you tried to take over Gongmen City by destroying kung fu."

"Where is this soothsayer now?", asked Tai Lung.

"She's nowhere to be found", said Lord Shen, "but no matter where I go without her, I will always remember her. She was like... a mother to me."

"I never knew my parents", said Tai Lung, "but at least I had Shifu. He's like a father to me."

"It is nice that you and I have a lot in common, Tai Lung", said Lord Shen and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Tai Lung smiles.

The red sword glows again to show the triangle element of ice once again and it magically transports them and the Ku Zai warriors to a frozen mountain at a frozen cave at the time of the cave men.

"Where the devil are we?", asked Lord Shen.

"The sword took us through time", said Po.

"This is the time of the cave men in the era before the dinosaurs", said King Yerashi, "before their extinction, they left their cave paintings on these walls. One of them was a sign of finding the second triangle."

"What did it say, Yerashi?", asked Po.

"It is said that a warrior would fight another warrior in order for the second triangle to appear", said King Yerashi.

"That includes you, Po", said Tai Lung, "and me as well."

"I don't think it would be you to battle, Tai Lung", said Po.

"Then who's going to battle you?", asked Rysu.

"Give me some time and... I'll think about it", said Po.

Five minutes have passed, Po finally has an idea of who can battle.

"I know someone who can", said Po.

"Who?", asked Lord Shen.

"The one that I'm talking to", said Po.

"You mean me?", asked Lord Shen again.

"Exactly", said Po, "This will be your last time you get to battle me, Shen."

"Do you really want to battle me again?", asked Lord Shen.

"Yes, you have to", said Po.

"When?", asked Rysu.

"In about a few more minutes", said Po.

* * *

><p>Po and the others sit down to look at the cave walls. Will Po face Shen and receive the second triangle? Answers will reveal in my next chapter!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: One More Battle With Shen Part 2

Shen and Po are preparing themselves for the battle.

"I have waited for a long time to see you again, Po", said Lord Shen, "Even though the others are not here to help you."

"Trust me", said Po, "It isn't a long time for me. I'm trying to find the triangles so I can save the world from the Dark."

"And what happens if this "Dark" you speak of isn't stopped?", asked Lord Shen.

"We're all doomed", said Po, "and after that, he'll take the triangles and use their powers to rule the world."

"You know something, Po?", said Lord Shen, "You are no doubt the strongest panda I have ever seen in history."

"I'll take that as a compliment", said Po.

After 30 seconds have passed, the battle has begun.

Shen uses his knives to block Po's attacks, causing them to give him a cut on his left hand.

He throws them at Po, but Po dodges them by using his legs. Shen charges him, but Po finally has the advantage to avoid the attack and hits shen in the face, causing him to fly backwards, but manages to get back on his feet.

He jumps and hits Po in the stomach, but Po hesitates and uses his butt to hit shen in the beak, causing him to wince in pain.

"You have quite stronger skill, Po", said Lord Shen.

"Thank you", said Po, "and so do you."

Shen runs towards Po, but Po does a backflip and uses his counter attack on Shen, but he hesitated too quickly and kicks Po in the face with his left leg. Po gets hurt after knocking over a rock.

"_What shall I do?", _thought Po, "_He's gotten stronger than before. I have to think of something fast._"

"You can do it, Po", said Rysu.

"Come on, Po", said Tai Lung.

As Lord Shen jumps in the air and is about to attack Po with one more strike, Po thinks quickly and uses his Inner Peace technique and kicked him in thin air, knocking him out.

"You did it, Po", said King Yerashi.

Po smiles at King Yerashi.

Suddenly, the ground began to crumble and from out of the ice came a magical object. Po walks towards it and it blinded him for a while. Then, he discovers that this stone is exactly it. The second Triangle of Honor that reveals the element of Ice. Then, it transports him and the others back to Lord Shen's palace. Once there, the injuries that Lord Shen received was healed.

"I can't believe you used Inner Peace again", said Lord Shen.

"What's Inner Peace?", asked Tai Lung, "Is it a kung fu technique?"

"Yes", said Po, "I learned it from Master Shifu. Maybe I can teach it to you soon."

"That would be great, Po", said Tai Lung, "Thanks."

Later that night, Master Tigress is looking at the stars that shine upon her, hoping that Po won't get hurt.

"Oh, Po", said Master Tigress, "Wherever you are, please be careful."

Suddenly, when she turns around, she sees a dark hooded figure raising his hands to throw the dark mist at her, causing her to become unconscious. Then, he takes off his hood and it turns out to be Lord Eroshi.

Meanwhile, while Lord Shen, Rysu and Tai Lung are having a chattering conversation with the sheeps, we see Po and King Yerashi talking to each other.

"Finding the last triangle will be very hard, Po", said King Yerashi, "but as long as you are here with us, we will have a chance of defeating the Dark."

"I wonder what Master Shifu and the others are doing at the Jade Palace without me and Tai Lung?", asked Po.

"They're still remembering you, hoping that you will succeed in your job as the Triangle Seeker", said King Yerashi.

"Once I find all of those triangles, Yerashi", said Po, "Do I learn how to use their elements?"

"You'll find out about it one day", said King Yerashi, "As long as the Dark isn't going to try and find us all."

He puts a hand on Po's shoulder.

"I believe in you, Po", said King Yerashi, "You will find what you need. When all hope seems lost, even though you are alone, you will shine against the darkness."

Po smiles.

"Thanks, Yerashi", said Po and looks at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna have to fix Chapter 9 of my story because there's something missing. So, enjoy and review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The unexpected attack from the Dark

At Lord Eroshi's castle, Eroshi is angered.

"No!", shouted Lord Eroshi, "If that panda finds the last triangle, I'm finished.

Lord Eroshi looks at his hand and uses the dark mist to summon a larger creature.

"Find the panda", said Lord Eroshi, "and destroy him!"

He throws the dark mist at the clouds to reveal the shadow of a killer whale and it flies out of it.

Later that morning, Po, Tai Lung, King Yerashi, and Rysu are preparing to leave Gongmen city.

"I wish I would've liked to stay here", said Tai Lung, "but we're on a hurry. It's a shame you can't come with us."

"Maybe I wish I would come to the Jade Palace and stay there for as long as I live", said Lord Shen, "I don't know when, but it all depends."

"On what?", asked Po.

"On after you save the world", said Lord Shen.

Po smiles and the gang heads out of the city.

"Goodbye, Po", said Lord Shen, "and good luck."

Later, our heroes leave Gongmen city on a boat in the left side of the direction. Each and every day, they encounter a thunderstorm and really big waves that almost hit them.

As hours went by, they hear a strange noise from across the distance.

"What was that?", asked Tai Lung.

"I hope it's not a shark", said Po.

"It's even worse than a shark, Po", said Rysu.

The noise starts to get louder and louder at each minute. Suddenly, from out of the water came a killer whale. It jumps on the water, causing a tide to commense.

"Row! Row!", shouted Po.

But it was too late. The wave splashed on the boat, drifting our heroes across the shore.

Later, they find themselves on a deserted island being abandoned for centuries.

"What is this place?", asked Po.

"The Island of Shui or Water in its meaning", said King Yerashi, "My warriors have traveled there once with my friend named Captain Zuki."

"Who's Captain Zuki?", asked Tai Lung.

"He is the hunter of artifacts and treasures in all of china", said King Yerashi, "He was trying to find the missing Sword of Dignity, but was not heard from ever since. The third triangle is hidden somewhere on this island. Once we find the sword, we will use its powers to learn water so we can find it."

"But if we do that, how are we suppose to get back to the Jade Palace?", asked Po.

"We'll figure something out", said Tai Lung, "I hope."

Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace, Mr. Ping is having a hard time cooking the noodles for the villagers.

"Come on!", shouted the rabbit villager, "We're starving here!"

"What's taking you so long!", shouted the pig villager.

"I'm very sorry, people", said Mr. Ping, "I'll try to hurry up for a while."

Then, Mr. Ping muttered to himself.

"Oh, Po", said Mr. Ping, "I wish you were here."


	15. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter contains cuss words.**

Chapter 14: The final search for the triangle

Meanwhile, at night, everyone has gone to sleep. Po is having a dream about being beaten senseless by Eroshi and gets thrown away into the river and then falls from the waterfall to his death until suddenly, Po gets awakened with a rushing feet coming out of the trees of the island.

He leaves the tent to discover that there's a rook behind them. When the rook flies out of there, Po follows it. Running out of breath in about five minutes and just when he was about to give up, he jumps to the air and hits the rook with his super left leg kick, knocking it to the ground.

"Alright", said Po, gasping for breath, "The jig is up. Show yourself."

When the rook turns around and looks at Po, it turns out to be Jerisu, the same person that he met at the woods before Lord Eroshi captured him.

"You!", said Po.

"Panda", said Yerisu.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull", said Po, "but working for the Dark is really your specialty, isn't it?"

"I don't work for the Dark", said Po.

"Then why did you follow us?", asked Po.

Jerisu is trying desperately to answer the panda's question.

"Answer me!", said Po.

"Would you shut your goddamn mouth and listen", said Jerisu, "The reason why the Dark captured you was as if I would help him find the triangles, but when he didn't need me anymore and he was trying to stop you from finding them, I sneaked away from his castle and heard the time-traveling noises of the powers of the triangles and followed your steps."

Po stood there, confused.

"Have you found the triangles yet, stranger?", asked Jerisu.

"Not yet", said Po, "and I know you want your soul, but there has to be a reason why you want it so badly."

"Here's this:", said Jerisu, "Once you find the last triangle, but it and the other two with you in that palace of yours and I'll tell you why but only with no one else around. Do you understand?"

Po turns around to see the tents. He thought, "_What if the others find out? They'll put me off the task._"

"Alright", said Po, "I understand."

Jerisu leaves in the shadows of the bushes and Po goes back to his tent and gets some more sleep.

Later that morning, while Jerisu is watching Po and the others walking to a cave filled with solid gold jewelry and treasure chests, they hear water rushing noises.

"This place is magnificent", said Tai Lung.

"It sure is", said Rysu, "but we'll look at the treasure later. The sword is hidden in this cave. I hope Captain Zuki is here as well."

"We'll see, Rysu", said King Yerashi.

Our heroes searches for the Sword of Dignity for nearly ten minutes. They looked in the empty holes in the ground and the buried rocks that lay within it.

Suddenly, Po accidently trips on a skeleton bone and turns around to see the skeleton of dead person wearing a black hat. Frightened, he backs away, but then sees a blue handle sticked to the ground.

"Guys", said Po, "I think I found something. Come over here quick."

The others walked towards Po and finds the skeleton. King Yerashi becomes shocked and is saddened at this because it turns out that it was Captain Zuki. He touches it with a sad emotion.

"He was my friend", said King Yerashi.

"It's alright, Yerashi", said Po and comforts him symphatically, "I should've got the chance to see him."

"He was the wielder of that sword", said King Yerashi, "and now, Po, you must take his place. He learned how to control water and so will you. Take the sword and learn to control water and use its powers to find the final Triangle of Honor."

Po looks at the blue handle and grabs it out of the ground. When it glowed brightly colored blue, the others looked at him for a while. Then, Tai Lung spoke.

"It's time, Po", said Tai Lung.

Po nods and raises the sword up high, causing the whole ocean to swirl and make a tornado, dragging the others with it. Po moves his sword around to let the water release his friends. Then, with anticipation, the water glows to reveal the magical object. As the water becomes clear, it reveals the third and final traingle of honor with the element of water. As the water began to rise on Po, he quickly grabs it before being dragged into it. Before Po is about to be drown, the Triangle glows along with the other two and it magically transports him and the others to a river.

Jerisu, who has still been watching, is also dragged into the water and is drifted back from the time-traveling of the triangle to the mountains that are far away from Eroshi's kingdom.

"I have to find that panda fast before something else might happen", said Jerisu and flies far away from the mountains.

Meanwhile, Po and the others are exhausted after what happened and they rest for almost a few minutes. When Po is about to take a sip of the water, he takes one look at the Triangles of Honor, feeling very glad that he completed his job in finding them.

"Well done... Dragon Warrior", said King Yerashi very proudly.

Po smiles and then, he starts to hear chattering noises from across the distance.

"Guys, I hear something", said Po, "Right there."

He points at the white bridge where he sees a bunch of rabbit kids and pig kids playing with each other.

"What is it, Po?", asked Rysu.

"I recognize that bridge", said Po, "It leads to the steps of the Jade Palace. Which means..."

"I cannot believe it", said Tai Lung.

"We're home!", shouted Po, "Hot diggity damn! We're finally home!"

"We have to tell Master Shifu and the others about this after we rest", said Tai Lung.

After they rest for a few minutes, they headed back to the Valley of Peace where we see Mr. Ping finally handling the whole problem himself. When he sees Po, he becomes very happy.

"Po!", shouted Mr. Ping, "I am so glad you returned safely."

"Yeah", said Po and hugs his father, "I'll be right back. I'll tell Master Shifu and the others that we've came back."

"Good luck doing that, Po", said Mr. Ping, "I've got the whole noodle selling under control."

"That's great, dad", said Po, "See you later."

Po then walks with others to the steps of the Jade Palace, finally be able to greet their master for their return.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The new kung fu technique

When the gang arrive at the Jade Palace, we seen Zeng, the messenger goose seeing Po and he runs towards him with a glad feeling.

"Master Po", said Zeng, " Master Tai Lung. You've returned. I'll tell Master Shifu that you arrived."

"Sure, Zeng", said Po, "You do that. We're just gonna go and talk to the Five. Yerashi. Rysu. You head back to your kingdom."

"Sure", said Rysu, "When something bad happens, use a river to send us a message from those mountains far away over there."

"I will, Rysu', said Po, "I promise."

Later, we see Jerisu finally out of the mountains and finds himself a few miles away to the Valley of Peace. He realizes that Po is there and goes off to search for him. Later that night, we see Po rubbing the pain he received from his quest as the others looked at Po for a while.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt that much", said Po.

"Po, there's something we need to tell you", said Master Viper.

"What is it?", asked Po.

"Master Tigress is missing", said Master Crane.

"What?", asked Po, "Missing? How?"

"We don't know", said Master Monkey, "We've only talked to her before we went to bed. She didn't tell us where she was going."

"It would've been better if I stayed and looked after you guys and Tigress as well", said Tai Lung.

"It's not your fault, Tai Lung", said Master Mantis.

"Can you and Master Shifu find her, Po?", asked Master Viper.

"We'll try", said Po, "I think."

Then, Po runs to Master Shifu, who is looking at the clouds turning black.

"Master Shifu", said Po, "Master Tigress has been gone."

Master Shifu turns around and becomes shocked at this news.

"I know", said Master Shifu, "The others have told me."

"When will we start finding her?", asked Po.

"I'm afraid there is no time", said Master Shifu, "The skies have grown black. I fear something bad is yet to happen."

"What should we do?", asked Po.

"We need Zeng to send a message to the Ku Zai warriors", said Master Shifu.

"You don't need to", said Po, "I could send a message to them in a river from the mountains."

"It could take a few miles to get there", said Master Shifu, "but if you insist, go ahead. Remember: Use a new kung fu technique while you are there."

"Yes, Master Shifu", said Po and begins to run from the Jade Palace to a forest near the mountains. An hour and thirty minutes later, now tired, Po decides to rest for a while, thinking of something. He realizes something that he learned when he pulled the Sword of Dignity: To use the power of water. With all his might, Po uses his kung fu moves and uses his arm to flow around. Suddenly, all of the water began to rise and begin to lift him off the ground to the highest point of the mountains.

Once there, it dropped Po and he lands on his feet. Then, he uses the water again to take the other water and begin to send a message to the Ku Zai warriors.

When King Yerashi and Rysu finally got the message, they listen to what Po is saying.

"I think those clouds are caused by Eroshi", said Po.

"I should have known", said King Yerashi.

"What should I do?", asked Po.

"Evacuate the whole city", said King Yerashi, "to somewhere safe."

"I think I know one place", said Po.

"What place is it, Po?", asked Rysu.

"The Jade Palace", said Po, "It has a lot of room for the villagers and their children to sleep there."

"As long as they are safe", said King Yerashi, "Eroshi will not be able to destroy it. Do you still have the triangles with you, Po?"

"Yes", said Po and puts the triangles in the red sword, causing the red sword to glow really bright.

"Wow", exclaimed Po.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The attack

As Tai Lung and four of the furious five started to gather everyone from the village including Po's father, Po starts to look at the dark clouds as it is about to do something very harmful to him and the villagers. He then heads back inside to make sure that everyone is inside very safely.

Later, everyone is asleep. Then, Po gets awaken by Tai Lung.

"Po", said Tai Lung, "I looked at the clouds and they turned back to white."

"That's good news", said Po, "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Po", said Tai Lung and went back to his room to sleep.

Later, we see Lord Eroshi entering the valley with a darkest entrance and gives a very scary dark look. Then, he proceeds to enter the steps of the Jade Palace, but is stopped when the sign of the ku zai suddenly glows, preventing him from entering.

"Your shield may protect you", said Lord Eroshi, "but your tricks can delay and you'll only trap yourselves. My days of waiting are over. Now it is time for me to do my own tricks."

He uses his left hand to force the clouds to blow the wind even more colder. Suddenly, it begins to snow, but even more harder as it begins to cover all of the Jade Palace. Later that morning, when Po wakes up, he finds that the great hall of heroes has been covered in snow along with the villagers.

The others woke up and when they stepped outside, they find the snow as well as rooftops of the Jade Palace.

"How did the Jade Palace got covered with snow?", asked Master Monkey.

"We need to get Po and find out", said Master Mantis, "Come on."

Meanwhile, we see Po seeing the snow has also covered some of the items used from the kung fu masters. "_How did all of these artifacts get covered with snow_?", Po thought, but suddenly, he begins to hear strange noises from outside of the Jade Palace. Then, it turns out it's Lord Eroshi trying to call Po... but only in his thoughts.

"_Po_", thought Lord Eroshi, "_I know you are here, panda. Your kung fu is no match for my powers. Give me the Triangles of Honor and I will leave you in peace because I know you have them._"

"_Leave us alone_", thought Po, "_When the Ku Zai warriors hear about this, you are so dead._"

"_I have stolen their prophecy about the triangles_", thought Lord Eroshi, "_The Ku Zai warriors are only making you do work that they cannot, but they have not told you that I will win. Give them to me and you and all of the villagers will not be harmed._"

"No", said Po.

Then, he hears a cracking noise. As he looks from above, there were icicles all around the Jade Palace. One of them drops and is about to hit the ground.

"Everyone, wake up!", shouted Po.

The villagers woke up and the ice hits the ground before they started scampering to their own groups. A few more icicles started to surround all of them, blocking their only escape. As four of the furious five appear, the icicles started towards them, but they quickly use their kung fu to destroy them.

"Po", said Master Viper, "What's going on?"

"It's Eroshi", said Po, "He's doing all of this. Listen, I want you and the others get all of the villagers together. Tai Lung and I can hold off the icicles if there's time."

"Be careful, Po", said Master Crane.

As the four animals started to gather up the villagers, Po and Tai Lung managed to work together and destroy the icicles. When they were about to succeed, two icicles hit Tai Lung, injuring his left elbow and his left leg.

Lord Eroshi, angered, turns around to see an unknown figure wearing a black hood walking towards him.

"The panda is more capable than I thought", said Lord Eroshi, "Return to him, bring me the Triangles and you will earn your freedom."

When the unknown figure takes off his hood, it turns out to be none other than Mr. Liushi himself, the person who warned Po about the upcoming events. As he starts to walk to the steps of the Jade Palace, Eroshi creates a dark magic of using water.

"Now", said Lord Eroshi, "Let's finish what the Ice had started."

When everyone feels relieved after the ice attack, everything starts to melt. Then, Po realizes that everything is melting into water. Mr. Liushi then appears from behind one of the artifacts and runs towards Po.

"Po", said Mr. Liushi, "Come with me. It's not safe for us here."

"Just a sec", said Po, "Tai Lung, guard the villagers. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?", asked Tai Lung, "and who is this person?"

But Po and Mr. Liushi ran quickly as they can until they reached the training cabin.

"Po", said Mr. Liushi, "you need to give me the triangles before it's too late."

"No, Mr. Liushi", said Po, "They're my responsibility. I can handle them."

"Don't you trust me, Po?", asked Mr. Liushi.

Po becomes very nervous and then spoke.

"Well, I um", said Po, "I don't know. What for?"

"Because...", said Mr. Liushi, "I learned kung fu as well."

"You did?", asked Po.

"Yes, Po", said Mr. Liushi, "Now give me the triangles."

Po looks at the triangles before they started glowing again. Just when he was about to give them up, there was a shout calling "Liushi!" near the training cabin. They turn around to see Jerisu now angered at what Mr. Liushi.

"Don't you remember me?", asked Jerisu.

"I don't know who you are", said Mr. Liushi.

"Well, I know your friend", said Jerisu.

"Stay away from us", said Mr. Liushi.

"It was Sam, wasn't it?", asked Jerisu.

"Yes", said Mr. Liushi, "but what do you mean was?"

Jerisu throws a black rag of a shirt that Sam used to wear and Mr. Liushi is saddened.

"You mean he's...", said Mr. Liushi.

"Enough of this sad moment", said Jerisu, "Now let me talk to the dragon warrior."

He then pushed Mr. Liushi aside to the ground.

"I'll tell you why I wanted the triangles so much", said Jerisu.

"Okay", said Po, "I'll listen."

"It all started a long time ago when I was a child", explained Jerisu, "I was helping my father named Yerashi fighting against the Dark."

"You mean, the king?", asked Po.

"Yes, the king", said

"Yes", explained Jerisu, "We were winning at first, but Eroshi put a curse on my father. A death curse. We tried to find a way to save him, but when my father's warriors were planning something so heartbreaking, I felt I was betrayed. One of them took my soul to make his triangles and I was sent away to suffer for a few years. What they did was unforgivable! Do you know what it's like to be abandoned in order for them to defeat the Dark! I will never forgive them until you give me back my soul!"

Suddenly, Mr. Liushi pushes Jerisu really hard he hits the window.

"Liar!", shouted Mr. Liushi as he turns to Po, "Po, give me the triangles."

Po stares at Mr. Liushi, who is now angry.

"Just give them to me!", shouted Mr. Liushi.

"No!", shouted Po and then he turns around to see a piece of broken wood near the door. He runs to get it with Mr. Liushi following him and uses it to hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile, outside of the Jade Palace, Lord Eroshi wasn't pleased.

"You have failed me and you will pay the consequence", said Lord Eroshi and uses his red eyes, causing him to suffer from pain. Then, he uses his right hand to summon the rooks from out of the clouds and they charged at the Jade Palace, creating a tidal wave. Tai Lung and the others along with the villagers are drifted from the water, but they didn't drowned and managed to survive. Po and Jerisu managed to survive except for Mr. Liushi who didn't drown but apparently falls to his death in a river. When Jerisu grabs Po, the triangles suddenly glow and it magically transports them to the Ku Zai kingdom.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A promise kept

When Po and Jerisu walked inside the kingdom, they see King Yerashi, Rysu and the other Ku Zai warriors with a shocked expression.

"Yerashi, we need to talk", said Po in a concerned tone."

"Who is this person?", asked King Yerashi.

"Can you guess who he is despite the fact that his soul was taken?", asked Po sternly.

"What are you talking about?", asked Rysu.

"All of you know exactly what I'm talking about", said Po, "Explain why you took his soul and which one of you made the triangles in the first place."

"Making the triangles was the only way to protect us from any harm", said Rysu, "That's why we had to save our king from Eroshi's death curse."

"Yes, but can you still guess who is person is?", asked Po.

Rysu and the warriors walked towards Jerisu and at first, they didn't recognize him until that fateful memory of them banishing him from the kingdom.

"Jerisu?", asked Rysu.

Jerisu nods his head and Rysu turns around to look at Po.

"Did he tell you?", asked Rysu.

"Yes", said Po.

The other Ku Zai warriors looked at Po with a guilty look.

"We are sorry, Po", said Rysu.

"It's alright, Rysu", said Po, "We have to do something to get his soul back."

Rysu and the other Ku Zai warriors looked at Jerisu and then, one of them spoke.

"I am Shyoshi", said Shyoshi, "and I was the one who created those triangles."

"Then...", said Po, "Do you know the way to give Jerisu back his soul?"

"There is", said Shyoshi, "Just put the triangles in the palm of your hands and his and you will find out."

"Ok", said Po.

Po walks towards Jerisu and puts the triangles in the palm of his hands along with his as well. Suddenly, they started to glow on him as it uses it elements to give something that Jerisu should have had: a soul. Now happy, Jerisu smiles at Po.

"You and the others", said Jerisu, "have given me the strength to die in peace. I am very grateful to all of you, but for now, I am ready to leave. If Eroshi finds me here, I'm doomed."

"We understand, Jerisu", said Po and hugs him, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Po", said Jerisu and hugs him, then he lets go and looks at the Ku Zai warriors and says goodbye to them, but before he leaves, he walks to his father to talk to him one more time.

"Father", said Jerisu, "I'm sorry I was upset at you for taking my soul."

"No, Jerisu", said King Yerashi, "It is I who should be sorry. I asked the warriors to find a cure for me. It's been a long time and I haven't met you since."

"I know, father", said Jerisu, "But when the Dark is defeated, will we meet again?"

"I promise you, Jerisu", said King Yerashi, "Once Po defeats Eroshi and the Dark, we will."

Jerisu, now in his tears, hugs King Yerashi.

"Goodbye, father", said Jerisu.

"Goobye, Jerisu", said King Yerashi.

Then, Jerisu departs by turning into dust and it goes to the white skies. Po and the others watched and then turned to King Yerashi, now smiling in his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, only three more chapters to go and I am finished. So, enjoy reading and review.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**This is where Lord Eroshi finally gets defeated by Po and he and his kingdom perishes. Only two more chapters to go, so enjoy reading and reviewing, fans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The final battle<p>

Meanwhile, we see Lord Eroshi in the dark mist, cawing very loudly it causes an earthquake to shake the Ku Zai kingdom. Po and the others find a passage that will lead them to a safe room.

"Come on", said Po, "In here."

After the earthquake continues to shake, the whole palace begins to crumble. The dark mists surround the castle gate and the shield that protects it as well.

"We have to do something", said Rysu, "Our kingdom is crumbling to pieces. Let me help you battle Eroshi, Po."

"No, it's too risky", said Po.

As our heroes started to gather around, they begin to hear strange noises from outside the palace.

_"Po... where are you? I has trying to stop this evil rook from hurting the others, but then he's using me to get to you. When he was about to attack me for not having to obey him, I ran away and then I'm trying to call for you, Po. Please, come and hurry."_

"Master Tigress?", asked Po, "Is that you?"

"Po, don't listen", said Rysu, "It's a trick."

"But Master Tigress is out there", said Po.

"No, Po", said King Yerashi, "It's a trap."

"But she's out there", said Po, "I have to go and help her."

Po runs and sees the castle walls crack and crumble at the same time, finally meeting it's despair as King Yerashi follows him, leaving Rysu and the others behind.

Po continues to run until finally, Po reaches the castle gate and King Yerashi is a few yards away from him, shouting his pleads for him not to open the gate.

"Don't open it", said King Yerashi.

Po looks at the gate and the dark mist surrounding it and King Yerashi. He then walks towards the gate and King Yerashi shouted "DON'T OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!", but it was too late. Po opens the gate and when he finds that Master Tigress isn't there, it turns out to be Lord Eroshi. He hits Po, causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground.

"Thank you, Po", said Lord Eroshi, using Master Tigress's voice and throws the dark mist at Po, shrouding his face and then goes after King Yerashi. As it surrounds the whole kingdom and the whole sky with shades of darkness, we then see the kingdom has finally been crumbled to pieces as Po begins to run away.

"Where are your guardians now?", asked Lord Eroshi as Po begins to receive headaches, "Have they abandon their Triangle-Seeker?"

Then came a few rooks from out of nowhere and surround Po. They disappear and Po climbs to the now destroyed chamber of the castle.

"Did you disappoint them, Po?", asked Lord Eroshi, "A thousand years of waiting and what was there to see? NOTHING! Nothing but a fat panda who could not do what was asked of him. Generations of hope and promise, all a waste!"

The lights begin to flash as Po and Lord Eroshi begin to move for nearly fifteen seconds as Lord Eroshi jumps to the ground almost near him.

"You know, I have someone here you might recognize", said Lord Eroshi, "Someone from your valley."

"What is it, Eroshi?", asked Po.

As the lights continue to flash, Lord Eroshi begins to corner him and Po finally shouts "SHOW ME!". Then, Lord Eroshi pulls out a globe in his left hand.

"Take a look", said Lord Eroshi, "and see what you may."

As Po looks at the globe, it reveals to be Master Tigress, now trapped within it and is now unconscious.

"Master Tigress?", said Po, "Oh, no. What have you done with her?"

"I stumbled across her while she was worrying that you might never return to the Jade Palace", said Lord Eroshi, "Before you did came back, I now have her in my grasp. If you give me the triangles, I will release her."

Just then, King Yerashi appears in a few yards further near the destroyed chamber.

"Resist him, Po", called King Yerashi, "You are the Triangle-Seeker. You will defeat him. I know you can."

"Give them to me", demanded Lord Eroshi, but Po takes five steps back, "You know you can't do this alone."

"NO!", shouted PO.

"Then your time is at an end", said Lord Eroshi as he walks near Po. He attacks, but Po dodges it and kicks him, sending him flying, but Lord Eroshi lands perfectly with his feet.

Just as he is about to ran into him and strike him, King Yerashi jumps and lands on Lord Eroshi and the two began wrestling each other. Lord Eroshi grabs King Yerashi and throws him in the air in a dark cloud of mists. Then, he sees Po running away from him and proceeds to chase him before Rysu blocks the way and fights him with his sword, but is also thrown in the mists as well.

When Po goes to Lord Eroshi's kingdom, he turns around to see Lord Eroshi has finally caught up with him. Just before he can fight him, the other Ku Zai warriors in a flash of light fight him, but were no match for the Lord Eroshi's dark magic that sends them flying. Po realizes he can't run away from evil and attempts to fight him, but Lord Eroshi grabs him and sucks all of his energy. Then, he throws him inside his kingdom. When gets up, he sees that the Triangles of Honor are gone, but then looks to see them in the palm of Lord Eroshi's hands.

"You have failed to defeat the Dark, Po", sneered Lord Eroshi, "I now have the Triangles of Honor... and with that, your kung fu is no match against me."

He throws his dark mist at Po, sending him flying in the air and into the dark cloudness of nothing.

"You're a failure, Dragon Warrior!", shouted Lord Eroshi and laughs very manically.

As we see Po, floating in the dark cloudness of nothing, he begins to despair from his failed mission.

"Yerashi", said Po, "This is all my fault. I've failed you. I've failed you all."

Just then, a voice came from Po's mind.

_I believe in you, Po... You will find what you will need... Use the powers given from the triangles and you will find the way to defeat the Dark... Just when all hope is lost, even though you are along... You will shine against the darkness..._

Suddenly, there came a heart beat inside of Po as he closes his eyes to see the elements of the triangles. Then, fire, ice, and water all possessed him, giving him the powers. When Po opens his eyes, there was a glow as a heart beat continues as he remembers what his mission was and how he was given it which had given him an adventure to destroy the evil.

"_I've got the powers of the triangles now, Yerashi_", thought Po, "_Now to go back and defeat Eroshi once and for all". H_e spreads his arms, causing the dark cloudness of nothing to freeze. Then, ten seconds later, he uses it to accelerate and from the far side of Lord Eroshi's castle came a glint of light. As it begins to shine, Po appears as he makes a heroic speech.

_I am Po... the Triangle-Seeker... and the Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace... I have helped the Ku Zai warriors retrieve the Triangles of Honor... I have allied with my old friend... and I have walked through time... The powers of the Triangles have given you no power, Eroshi... because only the chosen warrior of the prophecy can use their powers... I am the chosen warrior... and with the powers of the triangles, I can defeat you and rid of you and your reign of darkness forever._

Eroshi appears from out of his kingdom and is very angry. He uses a huge and very large dark mists at Po, but it is stopped by Po who uses his right hand to use the elements of the triangles. When they have joined with Po, they combine into the most powerful Ku Zai magic: The Ku Zai Sword of Honor. The red sword joins it and it glows. Then, it shines on Lord Eroshi and then causing a ray beam on him. Po uses his kung fu to make it even more shinier than before until finally, after fifty seconds have passed, Lord Eroshi starts to erupt and dissolve. After he dies, his kingdom starts to dissolve as well as his minions and the rooks as well. Po stands there, triumphantly, seeing that he has finally completed his quest.

Then, the light transports him back to the Ku Zai kingdom where it has now been restored to its former place. We then see King Yerashi and the other Ku Zai warriors looking at Po and are very proud of his heroic success.

"Po", said King Yerashi, "We are so proud of you. You have succeeded your quest... and now... we can live in peace. Thank you for saving us all."

"And thank you... for believing in me", said Po, "If it weren't for all of you, I've never would have succeeded."

"We must leave you since you belong in the Valley of Peace", said King Yerashi, "since your job as a Triangle-Seeker is over. The Dark has been vanquished and all of your friends are safe from harm's way."

"We will now leave you, Dragon Warrior", said Rysu, "Goodbye."

The rest of the Ku Zai warriors say goodbye as well and Po and King Yerashi hugged each other and say goodbye to each other and he and the rest of the Ku Zai warriors use their magic to transport him back to the Jade Palace near the training cabin where he is awakened by Master Shifu.

* * *

><p><strong>I've come up with an announcment: Chapter 19 will be the last chapter of the story and Chapter 20 will most likely be a deleted scene that I didn't put in the story. It's where Po learns how to control Ice after his battle with Lord Shen.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**This is it. The last chapter of the story I've been working on since the beginning of summer (thank god), so enjoy reading and reviewing, fans.**

Chapter 19: A Message

Tai Lung and the others watched as Po gets up on his legs.

"Is he alright, Master Shifu?", asked Master Tigress.

"Tigress", said Po, "You're alright. I saved you from Lord Eroshi after I defeated him."

"Really?", asked Master Monkey, "That's incredible."

"But where's Rysu and King Yerashi?", asked Master Viper.

"They're fine", said Po, "They're still at the Ku Zai kingdom, but I said goodbye to them before I left."

"We didn't even get to see them one more time", said Tai Lung.

"Yeah", said Po, "but I think I know one way to contact them."

"Tell us, Po", said Master Tigress.

"Trust me. it's far away from the Jade Palace", said Po, "but..."

"But what, Po?", asked Tai Lung.

Po grins and he uses his kung fu to bring all of the water out from the river and it shows King Yerashi, Rysu, and the other Ku Zai warriors are finally living in peace in the Ku Zai kingdom.

"Looks like they're doing fine", said Master Mantis.

"There's someone else with him", said Master Viper, "Look."

Master Viper points her tail to see Jerisu watching the beautiful skies so peacefully.

"Who's he?", asked Master Crane.

"That's Jerisu", said Po, "I love to explain everything about him, but I can't right now."

"Why, Po?", asked Master Shifu, "Do you not want to tell us about this Jerisu?"

"No, because... you wouldn't believe me if I told you", said Po.

"Actually, I think I saw him", said Master Crane.

"Huh?", asked Po.

"Po, um...", said Master Crane, "I sort of watched you talking to him about... something that he wanted. I don't know."

"You mean his soul?", asked Po.

"Really?", asked Master Mantis.

"That's... confusing, but kind of a shock", said Master Viper.

"Do all of you believe me?", asked Po.

"Of course we do, Po", said Master Shifu.

"We always will, Po", said Master Tigress.

The gang smiles as Po smiles as well, now glad that they believe him about his desperate attempt to give Jerisu his soul back.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while everyone at the Jade Palace and the villagers at the Valley of Peace are sleeping, Po wakes up, realizing someting that he was supposed to do during his journey to find the Triangles of Honor. He goes to the Jade Palace, goes to a room full of stacked papers on a desk. He takes one of them and uses a feather to dip the ink into it.<p>

After he finishes writing something on it, he goes to a river far away from the Jade Palace. He uses his kung fu to bring the water in, but before he could send the message, he puts it in an empty bottle and then casts in the water. Then, he uses the water to throw the bottle up in the sky (**Note: It wasn't explained whether Po should the water against objects or not, so I hope you understand**) a few miles from the Jade Palace and into the ocean where it floats very gently.

Three days later, the bottle reaches Gongmen City and as it hits the board, three wolves are having a tour on one of the ships and then they're done to go back to their leader. Suddenly, one of them spotted the bottle and rushes towards the end of the board to pick it up. Then, without noticing it to anyone, he carries it with him in his hand and when he and the other wolves get to Lord Shen, who is now showing the children of the villagers the magic trick of using fire on metal, but is also telling them to be careful while they are doing and in which the children left, turns around to see one of the wolves still carrying the bottle.

"Is that a bottle you're carrying?", asked Lord Shen.

"Yes, my lord", said Wolf #1, "I don't where it came from, but I think it's sent my someone."

"Let me see it", said Lord Shen and the wolf gave it to him.

He then opens it to see that it was for Lord Shen himself. He opens the folded letter and read it out loud.

**Lord Shen,**

**I've completed my journey to defeat the Dark and I think I want to ask you something.**

**Will you come and visit me and the others at the Jade Palace?**

**Not right now, but maybe someday.**

**With that, you and I can practice in order for us to battle each other again.**

**I'll see you again someday,**

**Po**

Lord Shen smiles and drops the letter on the ground.

"What is it, sir?", asked Wolf #2.

"It's just an old friend of mine, the panda", said Lord Shen.

"Really?", asked Wolf #3.

"Yes", said Lord Shen and looks at the sun from the sky as it shines very brightly on the horizon.

**The End**

**(Now to work on the deleted scene)**


	21. Chapter 20: Deleted Scene

Chapter 20: Deleted Scene

Later that night, Po is busy trying to use his kung fu to create ice (**Note: The story's sort of like Avatar: The Last Airbender due to the elements of water and fire, but the element of ice was not included in the show and the story is mainly about a battle between the Ku Zai warriors and the Dark.**), but fails miserably.

"Oh, great", said Po, now disappointed, "Now I'll never control the ice element."

"There is only one way to control the ice element, Po", said King Yerashi.

"Really? There is? How?", asked Po.

"Remember the inner peace technique you did when you cast the fire on the torch at my kingdom?", asked King Yerashi.

"Yes", said Po, "I think I understand now. If I use the Inner Peace technique with my eyes closed, I'll be able to control the ice element."

"Correct, Po", said King Yerashi.

Po closes his eyes and, just like the same thing he did when he caught the zen ball before he throwed it at the cannon Lord Shen was using, he spins around and with one swift of his left leg, he finally managed to control the ice element.

"Well done", said King Yerashi, "Now you have one more element to master once you find the third Triangle of Honor: Water."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the deleted scene. Sorry for making it short.<strong>


End file.
